


Es warst immer Du

by VanyKruemelPendragon



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Ana is naive, Ana isn't that sweet, Bisexual Percy, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gay Nico, M/M, Percico - Freeform, Percy is oblivious, Pregnancy, and bad, and is lying, and maybe not like you imagined her, and the cute boy he is, breakdown - Freeform, hades totally would, having fun with them, i mean this one's canon right?, nico is sweet, open end, poseidon wouldn't approve
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 04:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14417997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanyKruemelPendragon/pseuds/VanyKruemelPendragon
Summary: Percy und Annabeth haben einen Streit über alles, was passiert ist. Nur, weil Annabeth eine ziemlich dumme Idee hatte. Nico versucht doch nur, zu helfen. Und dann erfährt Percy etwas, das ihn wirklich überrascht. +++ spielt nur nach den ersten 5 Bänden





	Es warst immer Du

**Author's Note:**

> Und hier haben wir etwas, auf das ich neulich einfach so kam. Außerdem mag ich Anabeth nicht so wirklich und Percabeth ist schrecklich (Auch wenn einiges leider ziemlich süß ist oder zumindest so schön provokant), also werdet ihr weniger (Ich kann leider nicht nichts sagen...) als Percico davon lesen.

Titel: Es warst immer du  
Zusammenfassung: Percy und Annabeth haben einen Streit über alles, was passiert ist. Nur, weil Annabeth eine ziemlich dumme Idee hatte. Nico versucht doch nur, zu helfen. Und dann erfährt Percy etwas, das ihn wirklich überrascht. +++ spielt nur nach den ersten 5 Bänden  
Rating: P12 Slash  
Pairing: Perico – Percy/Nico  
Warnings: boyslove, vielleicht ein wenig OOC  
Genre: Romanze, Freundschaft  
Disclaimer: Figuren gehören alle Rick Riordan. Ich ändere nur ein wenig die Abläufe.

~*~*~ Es warst immer du ~*~*~  
Wütend schlug Percy seine Hände vor die Wand in seiner Hütte. Annabeth stand mit ihrem störrischen Gesichtsausdruck und verschränkten Armen neben ihm und wartete auf seine Antwort. Um Kontrolle bemüht sprach er langsam, durch zusammengebissene Zähne.  
„Du kannst doch nicht ernsthaft erwarten, dass ich das verstehe?“  
„Percy, du weißt doch aber, dass wir… Naja. Luke war immer für mich da…“  
„Bis er sich Kronos anschloss, meinst du?“, schnaubte er verächtlich.  
Mit geballten Fäusten stampfte die Blonde auf.  
„Er wurde gezwungen! Außerdem hat er uns geholfen, ihn zu töten!“  
„Ja. Hat er. Aber eine gute Tat macht die vielen nicht wett.“  
„Argh! Du verstehst es einfach nicht!“  
Er hob die Hände und zuckte die Schultern.  
„Sag ich schon die ganze Zeit.“  
„Er war gut. Am Ende kam das raus. Selbst Hermes sieht es so! Warum sollte ich ihm dann nicht seinen Wunsch erfüllen?“, fragte sie herausfordernd.  
Ungläubig schaute er sie an, seine Arme fielen an seine Seite.  
„Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein?“, sprach er, fast flüsternd.  
Stur verschränkte sie die Arme.  
„Er hat es für den Fall, dass er stirbt, aufbewahrt. Weil er wollte, dass er weiterleben kann. In den Herzen aller.“  
„Annabeth, er wollte vielleicht ein Kind, aber NICHT MIT DIR!“  
„Er hat mich geliebt!“, schrie sie ihm mit Tränen in den Augen ins Gesicht.  
„Und ich tue das nicht?“, fragte er trocken.  
„Das habe ich doch gar nicht in Frage gestellt!“  
Der Schwarzhaarige runzelte die Stirn.  
„Du erwartest von mir, dass ich ruhig zustimme, wenn meine Freundin, das Mädchen, dass ich seit Jahren liebe, mich bittet, das Kind ihres Schwarms austragen zu können? Ernsthaft?“  
Stur schob sie die Unterlippe vor und legte eine Haarsträhne hinter ihr Ohr.  
„Er ist tot. Nur ich weiß, dass er das getan hat. Wer sollte es sonst tun? Wer würde es tun?“  
„Du bist siebzehn! Und vergeben.“  
„Na und?! Du liebst mich einfach nicht!“, schrie sie ihm entgegen und stürmte aus der Poseidonhütte.  
Überrascht atmete der Sohn des Poseidon tief ein und aus. Das war ja wohl nicht ihr Ernst.  
„Vielleicht tue ich das nicht genug, wenn das heißen würde, da mitzumachen…“, murmelte er zu sich selbst und starrte auf die Tür.  
Ein Klopfen riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken.  
„Ja?“, rief er und strich sich die schweißnassen Hände an der Hose ab. Vorsichtig wurde die Tür aufgeschoben und ein anderer schwarzhaariger Haarschopf schob sich hindurch. Nico di Angelo. Innerlich stöhnte Percy auf. Den konnte er jetzt wirklich nicht gebrauchen. Es war kein Geheimnis mehr, dass der Sohn des Hades Interesse an Annabeth zeigte. Dauernd folgte er den beiden und beobachtete sie. Es war einfach nervig. „Nico…“, sagte Percy mit wenig Begeisterung.  
„Ich… Also, es geht mich nichts an. Aber Annabeth ist weinend hier rausgestürmt…“  
Der Größere verdrehte die Augen und ließ sich auf sein Bett fallen.  
„Und du willst mir jetzt einen Vortrag halten, dass ich sie nicht verletzen soll, weil du mir sonst Skellettkrieger auf den Hals hetzt?“  
Die Antwort war sanfter als erwartet.  
„Ich wollte fragen, ob bei dir alles okay ist…“  
Die Matratze bewegte sich leicht, als Nico sich an die Bettkante setzte, im Gesicht ernste Sorge.  
„Sie hat doch geheult. Warum sollte ich ein Problem haben?“, spie der Meeressohn die Worte regelrecht aus. Er wandte sich zu dem Jungen vor ihm um und war ernsthaft überrascht, dass dieser nicht vorwurfsvoll schaute. „Sorry“, meinte er, in netterem Tonfall.  
„Ich kann das nachvollziehen. Denke ich zumindest.“  
„Was kannst du nachvollziehen?“  
„Naja, die Bombe mit der Schwangerschaft hat dich sicher überrascht. Aber sie ist vermutlich nur ziemlich emotional und…  
„Warte“, unterbrach er ihn und setzte sich auf. „Schwangerschaft?“  
„Oh…“  
Der Italiener wurde rot und wandte den Kopf ab.  
„Nico, wovon sprichst du?“, fragte Percy drohend.  
„Ich… Ich hab es gespürt, okay? Dass da ein weiteres Leben ist! Ich dachte, sie hätte es dir gesagt… Immerhin ist sie ungefähr im zweiten Monat…“  
Er duckte sich weg, als erwarte er Schläge. Percy allerdings starrte ins Leere.  
„Wann… Wann hast du es bemerkt?“  
„Ähm… Ich glaube, das war der 12. Juni?“  
Der Kopf des Größeren schnellte hoch und schaute in die schwarzen Augen vor ihm, suchte nach einer Lüge. An dem Tag hatten die beiden den ersten Streit, weil Annabeth unbedingt Lukes Kind bekommen wollte. Wütend war sie davongerannt…  
„Du wirst schon sehen!“, hatte sie gebrüllt.  
Er hatte sich da nicht wirklich Gedanken drum gemacht. Immerhin hatte sie ihn immer wieder damit genervt. Bisher glaubte er, sie ginge davon aus, er würde irgendwann ja sagen.  
„Das hat sie nicht getan…“, meinte er leise, Schock in der Stimme.  
„Äh… Wovon redest du? Also, ich finde es auch doof, dass sie es dir noch nicht gesagt hat… Aber wird sie schon noch“, meinte der Kleinere aufmunternd. Grüne Augen schauten ihn tieftraurig an. So traurig, dass er erschrak. „Percy..?“  
Dieser atmete kurz tief durch. Wenn er nicht bald mit jemandem redete, würde er durchdrehen.  
„Annabeth wollte Luke, ihrem ehemaligen besten Freund, für den sie Gefühle hatte, einen Gefallen tun…“  
Nico runzelte verwirrt die Stirn.  
„Ist der nicht tot? Also, ich weiß, dass er tot ist. Kronos hatte doch Besitz von dem ergriffen, nicht?“  
„Ja.“  
„Und wie will sie ihm dann einen Gefallen tun?“  
„Er hat wohl seinen Samen irgendwo hinterlegt – er wollte das als Absicherung. Nur Annabeth wusste davon und weil sie dachte, dass er sie geliebt hätte, wollte sie sein Kind bekommen.“  
„Ach deswegen habt ihr in letzter Zeit dauernd gestritten!“  
Dem Kleineren stand der Mund offen.  
„Ja, ich weiß. Ich bin scheinbar ein grauenvoller Freund, dass ich das nicht will… Du kannst es ja besser machen.“  
Irritiert schaute sein Gegenüber ihn an.  
„Hä?“  
Leicht wütend schüttelte Percy den Kopf.  
„Alle wissen es. Du hast uns verfolgt und die Gerüchte stimmen vermutlich.“  
Der Junge wurde noch bleicher als er eh schon immer war.  
„Du… Du weißt es..?“  
„Wie schwer kann es sein, das zu erkennen? Aber hey. Sie hat mir vorgeworfen, sie nicht zu lieben. Mach es besser und gib ihr dein okay, Lukes Kind aufzuziehen. Dann wird sie dir sicher verfallen“, sagte er bitter. Nico griff nach der Hand Percys und umschloss sie mit seinen beiden. Er schaute ihm tief in die Augen. „Kein Grund, dich zu bedanken…“, murmelte der Größere.  
„Percy! Warum sollte ich auf Annabeth stehen?“  
Verwirrt schaute er dem Anderen nun auch bewusst in die Augen.  
„Na weil du uns beobachtet hast. Teilweise mit verliebtem Blick, wenn man den Aphroditetöchtern glauben kann.“  
Mit einem leichten Lächeln schüttelte Nico den Kopf.  
„Ich bin nicht in Annabeth verliebt.“  
Endgültig komplett verwirrt versuchte Percy seine Hand wegzuziehen, die der andere noch immer hielt, doch der ließ nicht los.  
„Percy!“, rief er mit eindringlicher Stimme und sorgte dafür, dass der andere ihn wieder anschaute. „Ich…“ Er atmete tief durch. „Ich kann gar nicht auf sie stehen. Es… Es warst immer schon du, der… Naja.“  
Nun senkte Nico doch den Blick, wollte er doch die Abfuhr in den meergrünen Augen des Anderen nicht sehen. Er ließ die Hand los und wollte gehen, doch mit festem Griff packte Percy sein Handgelenk.  
„Warte. Bitte.“  
Nico hatte Angst, sich umzudrehen. Percys Stimme klang zwar nicht, als würde er sich gleich übergeben, aber dennoch wollte er den Ekel nicht sehen. Langsam wandte er sich wieder um und wurde mit einem offenen Blick, einem leichten Lächeln und funkelnden Augen belohnt. Zwar wirbelte ein Sturm in diesen grünen Augen, aber das minderte ihre Schönheit nicht. Instinktiv trat er noch einen Schritt vor und heftete den Blick kurz auf die vollen Lippen des anderen.  
„Ich…“  
Seine Stimme brach und er konnte ihn nur anschauen. Wieder einmal verstand er, warum er sich in erster Linie in ihn verliebt hatte.  
„Lässt du mich etwas versuchen?“, fragte der Größere vorsichtig, wobei er nervös auf seiner Lippe kaute.  
Das Ganze faszinierte Nico so sehr, dass er erst nach einigen Sekunden antwortete.  
„Äh, ja.“  
Auf die Idee, zu fragen, was er versuchen wollte, kam er gar nicht, so abgelenkt war der Hadessohn. Vorsichtig, unsicher und mit zitternden Atemzügen trat auch Percy einen Schritt zu ihm und senkte den Kopf ein kleines Stück. Ihre Gesichter wären, würde Nico sich strecken, nur noch Millimeter entfernt. Aber war das auch das Vorhaben des Älteren? Wollte er ihn küssen?  
Nico beschloss, es zu riskieren. In einer flüssigen, gar nicht zögerlichen Bewegung zog er Percy an seinem Shirt an sich und presste seine Lippen auf die des anderen.  
Percy schmeckte nach Salzwasser, so wie er nach einer frischen Meeresbrise roch. Sanft bewegten sie ihre Lippen aufeinander. Keuchend holte der Sohn des Meeresgottes Luft und öffnete seine Lippen, um sofort die Zunge des Jüngeren zu spüren. Mit zitternden Händen legte er diese auf die Schultern des Kleineren, der eine Hand noch immer am T-Shirt und di andere an der Hüfte des Anderen hatte.  
Nico war sanft und dennoch war sein Körper härter, als er es von seiner Freundin gewohnt war. Annabeth wer? Seine Gedanken überschlugen sich und sein Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals. Was war hier los? Hatte er, Percy Jackson, sich etwa in einen Jungen verliebt?  
Die Tür zur Hütte 3 fiel ins Schloss und ließ beide auseinanderfahren. Nico mit einem leichten Lächeln und Percy mit hochrotem Kopf standen sie Annabeth gegenüber, in deren Augen sich Tränen gesammelt hatten.  
„Annabeth…“, sagte der Größere leise.  
„Also ist es wahr? Du liebst mich wirklich nicht?“  
Er wollte einen Schritt vortreten, doch Nico war schneller.  
„Glückwunsch zur Schwangerschaft, Annabeth.“  
„Was… Wie…“ Sie schluckte schwer und schaute zu ihrem… Ja, was nun? Freund? Exfreund? „Du weißt es also.“  
„Wie konntest du nur…, flüsterte er mit heiserer Stimme.  
Ihm schossen nun ebenfalls Tränen in die Augen. Sie senkte betroffen den Blick.  
„Ich konnte nicht anders…“  
„Kläre es auf, wenn man beginnt, es zu sehen“, sagte er, zutiefst verletzt. „Wir hatten nie Sex. Erkläre allen, dass ich dich nicht verlassen habe, obwohl du schwanger bist. Sag ihnen, dass ich es tat, weil du schwanger bist. Und dass ich nicht der Vater bin.“  
„Was… Aber, Percy… Du machst also Schluss?“  
„Ja. Denn das hier kann ich nicht.“  
„Aber du hilfst mir doch, oder? Es zu erklären?“, fragte sie und blickte ihn bittend an.  
„Ich werde nicht hier sein, wenn es soweit ist.“  
Beide Köpfe schnellten herum und blickten ihn an.  
„Percy…“, setzte Nico an und hob eine Hand, um sein Gegenüber zu trösten, doch dieser hob ebenfalls abwehrend die Hand und schüttelte leicht den Kopf.  
Eine Träne rann über seine Wange, als er Annabeth ansah. Er setzte sich und zog ein Blatt Papier aus dem Schrank. Er schrieb einige Worte und drückte ihr den Zettel in die Hand. Dann musterte er sie, ein letztes Mal, nahm seinen Rucksack und lief aus der Hütte. Ihre Hand zitterte, als sie den Brief las. Ihr Blick ging zur Tür und zu Nico.  
„Geh ihm nach…“, flüsterte sie fast. „Er geht in den Palast seines Vaters. Hole ihn ein, sei für ihn da und tröste ihn.“ Er wollte etwas sagen, doch sie schüttelte den Kopf, ebenfalls Tränen auf den Wangen. „Ich bin Schuld an allem. Das weiß ich. Nur bitte… Sei für ihn da.“  
Er nickte und sprintete aus der Hütte, hinter Percy nach. Er fand ihn am Hügel zum Strand, einen letzten Blick auf das Camp werfend. Stumm stellte sich der Kleinere neben ihn und schob sanft seine Hand in die des anderen. Ein trauriges Lächeln huschte über die Züge des Älteren und er trat hinab, Nico an seiner Hand.  
„Wir werden nicht wieder kommen, oder?“  
„Nein. Ich zumindest nicht. Ich werde einen anderen Ort suchen müssen.“  
„Ich wüsste da was…“  
„Später. Ich würde dir erst gern etwas zeigen.“  
Er trat in die Wellen und tauchte unter. Unsicher folgte der Kleinere. Er konnte atmen. Eine dünne Schicht aus Luft hatte sich um ihn gebildet.  
„Mein Vater kann das besser.“  
„Es ist perfekt“, flüsterte Nico. „Alles ist perfekt…“  
Er wusste nicht, ob der andere ihn gehört hatte. Aber das war egal. Auch wenn das Herz des Meeressohn hatte brechen müssen, um ihm zu gehören. Nun waren seine Wünsche wahr geworden.


End file.
